The invention relates to the field of double locking snap designs and provides a new anchoring device for retaining safety harnesses, load supports, lanyards, and the like.
The conventional "safety snap" used on most safety lanyards consists of a hook of specified throat opening (usually 5/8") and an eye for the splicing of a rope onto the snap. The term snap comes from the action of the hook keeper which is spring loaded. When the hook is engaged over an anchorage, or belt connection, the keeper snaps closed, covering the throat opening of the hook. To remove the hook from the anchorage, one must manually open the keeper.
The double locking snap adds an additional safety feature to the conventional single locking snap. In addition to having to manually open the single lock keeper, the user must first release the double locking mechanism which blocks the movement of the single locking keeper. Two motions are thus required to release the hook from the anchorage. This double locking snap feature adds an additional deterrent against accidental release of the hook from the anchorage.
Prior double lock systems adapted to single lock snaps usually required drilling holes in the strength member of the snap. These holes must be strategically placed and the snap strength reduction due to drilling exactly known. The drilling methods available in the field do not allow for such precise calculations of snap strength reduction. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a double lock snap system which can be adapted to a conventional single lock snap without the necessity of machining the snap body in the field.
The present invention is directed toward solving these problems and provides a workable and ecomonical solution to them.